chess_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Pieces
In Chess Titans, you and your opponent have different kinds of pieces. * Pawns move at most two spaces forward. After its first move it can only move one space forward. If it reaches the end of the board it will be promoted to a knight, bishop, rook, or queen. Pawns capture by moving one space diagonally. Pawns reach a dead end if your opponent has a piece in front of it, unless that piece then is captured by you and the attacking piece moves away then. * Knights move in a pretty cool way. They move two spaces up, down, left or right, then one space left/right (if they moved up/down first) or up/down (if they moved left/right first), simultaneously. * Bishops move diagonally any number of spaces in a straight line, whether it is ahead or behind them. That said, they only move around the tiles of the color they started on. Due to them not being able to move anywhere of the opposing-color tile, there are 2 bishops and both start on different color tiles. * Rooks move horizontally or vertically any number of spaces in a straight line, whether it is forward, backward, left, or right. Rooks are one of the pieces involved in castling, the other being the king. * The queen is the most powerful piece. It can move either diagonally, horizontally, or vertically any number of spaces in a straight line no matter what. Contrary to what most people new to chess think, the queen is not the combination of all of the pieces, as it cannot move L-shape like a knight. Plus it cannot promote itself when it gets to the end, as that would be demotion since there is no piece more powerful than the queen, and the queen can instantly move there without moving gradually like a pawn., so basically the queen is only the bishop and the rook together. Also the queen loves its color, so your queen as well as your opponent's queen are both in the same column. * Your king is the weakest yet most important piece. It can only move one space in any direction. Also it cannot be directly captured because then it MUST get out of check by one of the following: ** the attacking piece is captured ** unless it is a knight, a piece moves between the king and the attacking piece to block check ** the king moves away ** if none of these moves work to get out of check, then it is a checkmate. * In addition, the king cannot get himself in check, nor can a piece blocking check move to get the king himself in check. If the king is in double check, e.g. two pieces in unique positions that cause him in check, the first two options won't work because the other piece will still have the king in check, so the king may only move to a position that neither piece cause check. The king is one of the pieces involved in castling, the other being either rook, but the king may not castle to escape check, nor can the king end up in check (that's always true no matter what because you can't get your own king in check yourself, as stated above), let alone can the king even face check in the middle of castling. Since your king is also next to your queen, and pieces can't be on top of each other, your king and your opponent's king are both in the same position. If no legal moves are available, but your king is not in check, a stalemate happens and the game is a draw. Unique features about specific pieces * Knights are the only pieces that jump over other pieces. * Pawns are the only pieces that have special moves just to capture your opponent's pieces, while their usual move is just forward. Pawns are also the only pieces that cannot move anywhere behind them. They also are the only pieces that must be replaced when they reach the end of the board, and also are the only ones that can reach a dead end. Costs of pieces Each piece's cost is estimated using pawns. The more pawns the piece costs, the more likely you can win using it, as well as have rarer chances of winning if it is captured. Since the queen is the most powerful piece, and there is only one (though a pawn can be promoted to a queen) per player, it can be shown that it has the biggest estimated cost in pawns, because if one loses a queen, it will be much harder to checkmate their opponent. Also, since more and more pieces will be ideal during a middlegame, their cost estimation will be increased by at least ¼. The cost of pawns also becomes bigger and bigger as the pawn gets near the end and is about to castle, because it will be closer to promotion, and if the pawn is captured, then another pawn has to be promoted. Note that the piece cost measured in pawns isn't shown anywhere in the game, because it is only an estimation of the chances of a checkmate occurring. Category:Pages with galleries Category:Game rules Category:Gameplay